Time Toon Cops: The Race Is On!
by raccoonqueen
Summary: President Bert Raccoon decides to bring back the Great Big Transcontinental Race. When an old rival from Ralph's past shows up to pose a challenge, Ralph decides to spring back into action. Will he win again or will he slump back into Loserville?
1. Prologue: The Race Is On!

Prologue: It's Back!

June 8, 3016

Many years ago, President Bert Raccoon held a race to determine who would become the next vice-president of the United States of Canerica. It lasted twelve days, and the race track extended all the way from Los Angeles to New York. Countless humans and toons participated in the event, but only one snagged the victory-Ralph Raccoon, who then went on to take the place of Bugs Bunny as vice-president.

Now 999 years had passed, and everything was already back to normal. Not very long ago, Magica De Spell plotted to assassinate Bert by using a Poisonous Boll Weevil. Unfortunately for her, the plan failed when the president's young granddaughter saved his life and sent her on the run. From there, she and Negaduck secretly formulated a new plan to overthrow Bert Raccoon and take over Canerica.

At that time, Bert decided to bring back the Great Big Transcontinental Race for old times' sake. It had the same rules, but this time he made a few changes-once it took place in July; now he changed it to June. The original race went from Los Angeles to New York; now it was the other way around, from New York to Los Angeles. The prize was the vice-presidency; now the prize this time was the most coveted prize of all: the Golden Star.

Ralph, the champion of the race that started it all, heard of the new race and decided to spring back into action. Once again, he became a participant in the new Great Big Transcontinental Race. But what he didn't notice is that somewhere out there, an old rival from his and Melissa's past would step up and challenge him in the famous race that made history.


	2. Chapter 1: The Return Of Troy Malone

Chapter 1: The Return Of Troy Malone

In the White House, Bert was telling his Charles about his plans for the new Great Big Transcontinental Race. Charles asked, "So, this time the Great Big Transcontinental Race is from New York to L.A.?"

"Yep," replied Bert happily. "And everything's arranged! So, have you got any ideas? I would surely need them."

"They can chose any route to L.A., like go though Hamiltion, Ontario or other ways get to L.A.-the freeways, highways and roads will be open, and the police will not arrest them and not chase them."

"That's a good idea, too, but I know the old one will be back and Negaduck might show up, too."

"If he does, then we will keep a eye on him if he does anything illegal or try to take out Ralph, like he did the last time."

Bert nodded and said, "Good idea, cousin. We better get ready for this. Ooh, I think you should race, too."

Charles was confused. He muttered, "ME? In the race? But why?"

"You do know how to drive, don't you?" replied Bert. "Maybe you can race and make sure Ralph is safe, too."

"Okay...but the car I drove was a 2002 Ford Focus ZTR, so I'm thinking a Mustang GT if you got one."

"We'll do it in the garage, and you can do whatever to the car."

"Okay. Let's head there and get to work on that car."

They were about to leave when they heard someone calling out, "Dad! DAD! DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!"

It was Bert's third son Sidney Raccoon. He ran into the Oval Office, tripped on a book, and fell to the floor with a yelp. Bert asked, "Huh? What are you doing here, Sid? What's happening?"

"Dad," Sidney replied breathlessly. "It's Maggie...she's in labor...must get her to hospital...right now!"

Bert started panicking. He shouted, "Ralph! Call the hospital!"

They all started rushing about. But the they got an even bigger surprise: Maggie wasn't really in labor...at least not yet. Rocky asked, "So, you're NOT going to have the baby?"

"Not yet, I'm afraid," replied Maggie. "That was just a false alarm. Besides, I've only got a few more weeks to go."

Everybody stared at her, before leaving. Andrew said, "Sure, it may be a false alarm, but...please, PLEASE don't scare us like that again. I nearly dropped my sandwich."

As soon as they were gone, Maggie turned to Bert Jr. and said, "Oh, man...I'm _so _sorry. I felt what I thought were real contractions."

"It's okay, Mags," replied Bert Jr., hugging her. "I forgive you. Of course, you weren't the only one who's been through this before. Nose Marie did that to us once back when she was pregnant with Abrielle-she nearly sent the whole White House into a tizzy. It was only a minute later that we found out it was only a false alarm, just like yours was."

"Yeah...I hope something like this never happens again."

Meanwhile, Ralph was in the room putting Maggie's suitcase back in the closet. Just then, his cell phone rang and he answered it. He said, "Hello?"

"Hey there, Ralph, old buddy," answered a familiar male voice on the other end. "Remember me?"

"Troy Malone? W-what are you doing, calling me at a time like this?"

"I heard there's going to be a Great Big Transcontinental Race going on there today. And I'm here to pose a challenge-to you! I can never forget that day in the Evergreen Pylon Race years ago. I won the race, but I lost Melissa to you! Now with a new race happening right now, I decided to trade in my trusty airplane for a revving hotrod and register to enter the Great Big Transcontinental Race. Meet me in New York City on Monday, June 10, at 8 o' clock sharp-I'll be seeing you there."

Ralph growled. He said, "You bet your tail I'll be ready! I'LL BE WAITING!" Then he pressed the button to hang up the phone. He was ready...ready to entr the Great Big Transcontinental Race once more.


	3. Chapter 2: Charles' Rival

Chapter 2: Charles' Rival

Charles was working on his car with Estelle, Bunnie and Eric while he was putting dragon flames on it. Suddenly, the phone rang and he answered it. He said, "Hello?"

"Hello, Charles," said a male voice with a Spanish accent. "Remember me? It's your rival."

Charles muttered angrily, "Louse Gordana form Preu! I remember you."

"I heard you had entered the race. Finally, after all these years, I will get my payback on you for ruining my perfect face!"

"I did that because you were cheating!"

"Now I got plastic surgeons to repair my face. This year I've been undefeated 29 to 0 in any race. And now that the Great Big Transcontinental Race is coming up, I'm going to win that. So get ready, Charles-my day of retribution is just beginning. And look at your TV screen-I got a gift for you."

Charles turned on the TV, as a promotional ad was just coming on. An unseen announcer on TV said, "It's bigger...it's better...and it's back to set the lanes ablaze! Yes, it's the Great Big Transcontinental Race, a competition where humans and toons burn rubber to see who's the best of the best of the BEST! It starts June 10 in New York City, hosted by President Bert Raccoon himself-male and female entrants of all ages and species welcome! Also featured in the race, 29-time Preu and World Racing Champion Louse Gordana and his long-hated rival, former 15-time World Racing Circuit Champion Charles "Dragon" Roberts! IT WILL BE WILD! So be there or be square!"

Charles stared in shock at seeing this. He knew that the past will come back to haunt him. Louse continued, "See? Now it's a race! See you there, Charles, and bring the president and your family. You're going to LOSE! HA!" Then he hung up while Charles growled. Overhearing the conversation, Bunnie asked, "Love, is anything you want to tell us?"

"Call Bert and the others," replied Charles. "I plan to tell them why I had put that part behind me."

Estelle put her paw on Charles' shoulder and said, "I sense your negative feelings against your rival, Charles. Even though you and Louse had a history of tension against each other, you have nothing to worry about. And on the other hand, you're not the only one who has a rival-I had one, too. Perhaps you've heard of Gigi Boucher?"

Charles looked up at Estelle. He asked, "...Gigi Boucher? Who is she?"

Estelle went over to a shelf and grabbed a book. It was a middle school yearbook, direct from France. As she went back to Charles, she replied, "Gigi Boucher was a pain in my tail during junior high school. Not only was she my rival...she was also a bully." She opened the book to show a group of black-and-white pictures of students, and pointed to one in the left-hand corner of the page. In the picture was a smug-looking young female poodle. "When I was a young girl, Gigi made my life _très _miserable. She always ridiculed me for my identity and called me many names-'Est-Smell', 'Featherhead', 'Mousebreath', 'Bubo Brain', and so on. Never a day passed by without her tripping me over, knocking down my textbooks, stomping on my foot, and punching me in the face. And, of course, there is one incident with her that I remember so vividly, that I was afraid to talk about it..."

FLASHBACK

_Thirteen-year-old Estelle was sitting in the field outside Pepe Le Pew Middle School in Paris, France. She was reading the biography of Napoleon Bonaparte, and was about to skip to the next page when Gigi and her sidekicks showed up. Gigi sneered, "Well, well, well...if it isn't good old Estelle LeRat! Whatcha readin'?"_

_Estelle looked up. She replied, "This...this is the story about the life of one of the greatest rulers in France's history-Napoleon Bonaparte. He was very well known for building such feats like building the Arc D'Triomphe, the Napoleonic Code, and...hey!"_

_Gigi had snatched the book away from Estelle and held it high over her head. Estelle leaped up and tried to take the book from her tormentor's hand, to no avail. Gigi laughed and said, "Now, whatcha gonna do without your silly little book?"_

_"Give it back!" shouted Estelle. "Give it back, or else!"_

_"Or else what?"_

_"I'll...I'll tell Ms. LeDoux on you! I need to bring that book back to the library when I'm done with it!"_

_Gigi just smirked and tossed the book way high over the fence, away from the school grounds. She said mockingly, "Now you won't have to return it any more!"_

_Estelle growled angrily, before proceeding to punch Gigi in the stomach. The poodle was stunned for a moment, before snarling at her. She shouted, "That's it! YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!"_

_They chased Estelle all around the school. She ran as hard and fast as she could, trying to get away from Gigi. Just then, she happened to stumble into a dodgeball game, and she ended up getting hit by one of the balls. The coach, witnessing this, immediately blew the whistle to stop the game. When Estelle got up slowly and rubbed her sore head, the coach shouted, "Hey! You'd better watch where you're going, young lady!"_

_"S-sorry, Coach Chevalier," replied Estelle, wiping the tears from her eyes. "It...wasn't my fault..."_

_Just as she said that, Gigi and her friends caught up with her. Gigi looked at Estelle menacingly and cracked her knuckles, before saying, "Say, Est-Smell...have you ever wondered what it's like to be a flag?"_

_Estelle paled. She replied uneasily, "Um...no."_

_Before she knew it, she was hoisted up on the flagpole, hanging by her underwear next to the French flag. The bullies laughed so hard at that sight, the snot came shooting out of their noses. Gigi called out, "Enjoy the view while you can, LeRat-when the headmaster sees this, you know it's going to be your last!" As they continued to laugh, Estelle hang her head in shame._

END OF FLASHBACK

"The end of that day was much terrible," Estelle went on. "After I was taken down to safety from the flagpole, I got scolded by the headmaster and then I got scolded by the librarian for not returning the book. They relayed the news of the day to my mother and stepfather, and they confronted me about this. When I confessed that I was harassed by Gigi so many times until I felt I just couldn't take it any more, my stepfather reassured me that there was nothing to worry about and he had a piece of advice for me to take-when the going gets tough, the tough get going. And that's exactly what I'm going to do!"

Estelle slammed the book onto the floor and stormed off. Charles said, "Estelle...what are you doing?"

She answered in a dark tone, "I've been checking up on whatever have happened to Gigi, and I found out that she's married to your rival. I'll bet she's going to enter the ace, too. I'll show her! I'm going to make Gigi wish she had never been born! Bunnie, watch Charles Jr. and Annette for me-I'm off to go enter the Great Big Transcontinental Race!"

"But Estelle-"

"_Assez_! Enough! I've already made up my mind..."

Watchng Estelle leave the garage, Charles had no choice but to let his wife enter the race. But then, he remembered that he too had entered the race himself, so he went back to work on his car. He had a long day ahead of him.


	4. Chapter 3: Opening Day

Chapter 3: Opening Day

June 10, 3016

At the Neo-Madison Cube Garden, the home of the New York Jokers of the IBA, the Great Big Transcontinental Race was just starting. Every news station-including the Preu News Team-were there to cover the race, and every cars and racer was there, too. The hosts of the race from BBC England and BBC Canerica were Jeremy Clarkson (bear), Richard Hamilton (mouse), and James May (falcon) from Top Gear. Their racer was The Sting, a male cat with a racing suit and helmet on his head. He was the silent type-he never said a word at all-and he was standing next to the Lexus LFA 3017, the fastest car in the world, with a British racing flag on it.

"Welcome to the Great Big Transcontinental Race," began Jeremy. "I'm Jeremy Clarkson."

Richard said, "I'm Richard Hamilton."

James added, "And I'm James May."

Jeremy continued, "We are the One-Hit Series that lasted till 2034, then went back in 2545, and ever then since we became heads, and in 2832 then they put us in their toon bodies. So now I'm a toon bear, Richard's a toon mouse, and James is a toon falcon. Right here we have the 25-time BRL champion known only as 'The Sting'-he's a Toon Green Cat, widely known for being the 'Speechless Dynamo'. He'll be racing the Lexus LFA 3017, and I tell ya, this car is the fastest car in the whole wide world."

"This car," said Richard. "Can go from 0 to 60 miles per hour in one second-I guess this explains why he's the #1 champion."

James said with a nod, "You're right. I wonder if Ralph, Charles, Louse or anyone can catch The Sting? He's a fierce driver, and for the past 25 years nobody has ever beaten him."

Jeremy said, "Right now, the hosts of this race is President Bert Raccoon, the president of the United States of Canerica, and joining him are three are the other leaders-Top Cat, governor of New York; Bart Simpson, Governor of California; Maxwell Roberts, governor of Georgia; and Pepe Le Pew, president of France. They'll make sure the law enforcement can watch the race, but not to chase or catch any racers during the race."

"Stops, gas stations, stores, and even amusement parks are free to the racers," said James. "And hotels are also open to the racers, in case they want to get enough rest for the next day."

Bert showed up with his family and with the other governors and presidents. Governor Maxwell Roberts and Fiona Fox-Roberts sat beside Bert, since they were considered part of the Roberts-Raccoons-Armington Family. Two of Bert's sons, 9-year-old Charlie and 7-year-old Arthur, peered down over the ledge, looking in awe at the cars the racers were about to drive. Charlie said, "Wow! Look at those cars! This is gonna be some race today, huh, Dad?"

"You bet!" replied Bert cheerfully. "And I hope it'll be a lot better than the last one!"

In Charles' pit, Number 23 was his favorite number, and he was making sure his car was working fine. Just then, he heard a noise as everyone stopped working on their cars, and turned their heads towards the source of the commotion. A hundred Peruvian came in a marching band, while females cats, bats, mice, and dogs were dancing. The Peruvian National Anthem was sung, as a row of trucks came with the Peruvian Flag on it, followed by a giant float. On top of the float was Louse Gordana, with his wife Gigi Boucher-Gordana and their own Spanish announcer, a male Spanish-speaking rat.

"There they are," muttered Charles. "Louse Gordana, that self-proclaimed showoff. I wonder where Estelle is? I hope she makes it."

Ralph said, "Maybe she's still stuck at the garage, working on her car."

"Or maybe she just chickened out," added Eek. "Either way, we'll never know."

Louse and Gigi jumped off the float, and walked towards their cars. Two female cats were walking before them, tossing rose petals in their path. When he got to his car, Louse looked up at Charles and glared at him. He said, "So, Charles Roberts...ready to bite the dust?"

"Not unless you bite it," answered Charles, glaring back at him. Louse shrugged, before turning away.

"Ladies and gentlemen," announced Bert, speaking into th microphone. "It's time to begin the 2nd Annual Great Big Transcontinental Race! Now, let's meet our racers. Number 1, from Hollywood, California, now residing in Washington DC as my vice-president, he's back and he's better than ever in his newly repaired Solar Coaster! My pal, Ralph Raccoon!" The fans cheered, as Ralph waved to them and gave them a peace sign. Bert continued, "And coming back to the race are the original competitors from the first one-Speed Racer, Dexter, Huckleberry Hound, Yakko Warner, Eek the Cat, Buster Bunny, Sky Armington, and many others! Also joining the race are the five new entrants-my cousin Charles 'Dragon' Roberts, his wife Estelle LeChatte-Roberts, 29-time Peru and World Racing Champion Louse Gordana, his wife Gigi Boucher-Gordana, and last but not least, aviator extrordinaire Troy Malone."

Ralph scowled as Troy came in with his beautiful white car, which was designed in the same way as his airplane in the Raccoons' episode "The Sky's The Limit". After checkng under the hood to make sure his car was working right, Troy shut the hood of his car, before looking at Ralph. He said, "Hey, Ralph. Nice car."

"I bet it's even better than yours," sneered Ralph.

Bert went on, "Four of the racers are here on time, but where's the fifth one? Estelle must be taking her sweet time on a day like this. I guess we might as well start the race without...oh, wait, there she is!"

Everybody looked as a sleek and beautiful race car entered the track. It was painted red, white, and blue (just like the French flag), and it even had a miniature French flag perched on the side of the car. On the hood was painted the LeChatte family crest, with a picture of a cat and an owl. When the car parked next to Gigi's car, the car window opened to reveal Estelle in her racing suit and helmet. Estelle said, "Looking for me?"

"Ah, Estelle LeChatte, the old pipsqueak!" said Gigi. "I knew I'd recognize your face after all these years. Too bad you missed the reunion at Pepe Le Pew Middle School for the class of 3001. Are you here to enter the race, too?"

"_Oui_! And I'm also here to prove to you that I'm not as dumb as you think I am. Throughout middle school you have pushed me, pulled me, knocked down my books, gave me wedgies and wet willies, and called me all sorts of offending names. But today, you're going to see just how much I have changed ever since those days. I'm a detective for the TTC French Police Branch and I'm married to one of Canerica's greatest heroes-why, he's _even_ greater than Monsieur Bonaparte himself. So once I beat you in the Great Big Transcontinental Race, you'll regret the very day you sent me up the flagpole!"

"Humph! We'll see about that...Est-Smell."

Estelle cringed at hearing the old nickname, but then she decided to turn her attention back to the race. Soon after the Canerican National Anthem was sung, it was finally time for the race to begin. Bert shouted excitedly, "Gentlemen, start your engines!" The racers turned their ignition keys and the cars started to run. Bert smiled and held out a large black-and-white checkered flag, ready to wave it. He said, "Now, on your marks...get set...and go! Go! GO!"


	5. Chapter 4: And They're Off!

Chapter 4: And They're Off!

The Sting got in first place, zooming in his car at light speed. Ralph was in second, Tony was in 3rd, Charles was in 4th, Louse in 5th, Estelle in 6th and Gigi in 7th. The Sting took the C-287/87 toll road to Albany, as he was doing 159 miles per hour-Ralph tried catching up with him, but he was doing 150 Miles phr Charles Plast Troy while Louse dose the smae catching up.

"The Sting just got off in 1st Place," said James. "The other racers are catching up to him, and from the looks of it he's determined to win."

Richard said, "The new route to L.A. is through New York, Ontario, Michigan, Manitoba, Saskatchewan, Alberta, BC, Washington, Oregon and California. And the winner of the race will recieve the Golden Star. Now let's get back to the race and see what happens..."

In Albany, The Sting turned on the C-90 to Buffalo, while Ralph, Charles, Louse, Troy, Estelle, Gigi and the rest were catching up. Meanwhile, far up ahead of them, Negaduck and Magica were thinking of a plan to interrupt the race. Magica said, "I have the most brilliant idea of all! Negaduck, you may notice that what we're standing on right now is not the Erie Canal, but the famous Lisa Raccoon Bridge, named in honor of the First Lady of the United States of Canerica. It was built by President Bert Raccoon for his wife's 1,000th birthday in 2972, and it stretches about 363 miles, all the way from Albany to Buffalo. But now that I see the racers coming, it's time to tear THIS bridge down! HAND ME THE DYNAMITE!"

Negaduck nodded and handed a huge bundle of dynamite to Magica. She proceeded to strap the dynamite to all parts of the bridge, and when she was done, she gave him the signal to pull the switch. "3...2...1...BLASTOFF!"

The bridge was instantly blown to bits, just as the racers were arriving. The Sting looked up and noticed that the bridge was going missing, so he pressed a button in his motorcycle and it transformed into a speedboat as it landed on the Hudson River. The other racers used various methods to help them get across the river and they continued to follow The Sting. Negaduck growled, "Arrrgh! They got past our trap!"

"They did," replied Magica. "But I assure you, they won't get past what we have in store for them the next time around."

The racers sped past Buffalo and headed for Hamilton and Toronto. Back in New York City, Bert witnessed the whole thing. He shouted, "What? MY BRIDGE IS DESTROYED! But HOW?"

"Never to worry, Mr. President," answered Alex II. "I'll call Kent Roberts and notify him about the situation." Suddenly, his cell phone rang and he answered it. "Hello?"

"_Primo _Alex!" an excited female voice on the other end said. "What's up?"

"...Alanna?"

"Yep, that's me! My dad found out about the Great Big Transcontinental Race on TV, and thought about sending me to Canerica to go participate in it. So now I have two plane tickets for a two-way trip from Rio De Janeiro to New York, but of course I'm not going alone, 'cause I'm bringing along a good friend of mine. I won't tell you who he is, but I'll give you a hint, though-like me, he's a native of Brazil and also a good friend of Donald Duck's, too!"

"Mickey Mouse?"

"No."

"Goofy?"

"No!"

"...okay, I give up. Who IS he?"

"Just meet me at the airport and you'll find out. _Veja-o mais tarde_!"

Alex II hung the phone up. Bert asked, "Who are you talking to?"

"That was my little cousin Alanna Armington," answered Alex II. "She's the daughter of my uncle Jasper Armington, the president of Brazil. She told me she's coming to participate in the race and she's also bringing a friend with her."

"...hmmm, I think I know exactly who she meant. Could it be...Jose Carioca?"

"Bert! How did you know?"

"Hey, wasn't he a good friend of mine, too?"

Alex II shrugged. Top Cat said, "I guess the head honcho's right, Mr. A-he is talking about that lovable parrot, and I don't mean Iago. So that means he just spoiled your young cousin's surprise."

Alex II replied, "That's okay. She probably won't be disappointed if she finds out."


	6. Chapter 5: A Meeting With Alanna

Chapter 5: A Meeting With Alanna

Ken was near the Lisa Raccoon Bridge with the TTC Buffalo Police Divison. He looked over the bridge with Dr. Watson, and then he found a piece of dynamite chard on the ground. He said, "Now I know who did this. I found out this bridge was blown up by dynamite, and the only one person with that much dynamite is Negaduck."

"That could mean that Magica is alive," said Dr. Watson.

"We haven't see her from Atlanta, but now that she's back it's best we'd better let Bert know about this, or he's doomed."

In the JFK International Airport, Alex II and Bert's family were meeting with Alanna and her friend Jose Carioca. Alanna hugged Alex II, shouting happily, "Hola, cousin! It's so good to see you!"

"Welcome to the US of C, Alanna," said Bert. "Let me be the first to tell you that from the moment you set foot in this country, you are officially entered into the Great Big Transcontinental Race! Have you got a car to race in?"

"Oh, of course," replied Alanna. With that, she pressed a button on her remote and a light-green (with a picture of the Brazillian flag on it) race car appeared. She continued with a smirk, "My dad built this car especially for me. It even has waterproof and accident-proof shields, so that nothing goes absolutely wrong while I'm racing."

"That's a very cool car you've got there," said Alex II. "I wish you goodluck in the race."

"Heh, agradeça-o tanto, primo. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Back in the race, the racers entered into Niagara Falls, Ontario, speeding away to Toronto. It was 5 P.M., and they needed to get some sleep, so they all checked into a nearby hotel for an overnight stay. The Sting was still in 1st Place, while Ralph was in 2nd, Charles in 3rd, Estelle in 4th, Troy in 5th, Louse in 6th, and Gigi in 7th, with the rest in 8-30th Place. While all the racers were fast asleep, Magica and Negaduck snuck into the hotel, and after making sure the coast was clear, they crept into the basement

"What plan have you got in mind, Magica?" asked Negaduck.

Magica replied, "Something far more ingenious and more deadlier than the one we did with the bridge. It's all very simple. If you were to ask me what's the best way to get rid of all of the racers in the Great Big Transcontinental Race, my answer would be...drown them, of course! I have managed to magically lock all the doors of the hotel, right before we got o the basement. My plan is to break that water regulator in that corner over there, causing it to fill the basement with gallons of water-if we're successful, then the water should fill up the entire hotel. The doors will be locked, but the water will still seep in under it, and that way there will be NO escape for those foolish contestants!"

"Wow! That sure is one nasty plan, all right."

"Indeed, it is. Now's the time to set this plan in action!"

_Rise up, water regulator,_  
_Your metal pipes all around_  
_Gush out as much as you can_  
_And make the racers DROWN!_

She pointed her finger at the regulator, which immediately started to bust a hole in the pipe. Water came gushing out of that hole, and the basement slowly started to get flooded. Negaduck said, "Let's get outta here before we drown, too!" Then he and Magica disappeared out of sight.

Soon, almost half of the hotel was immersed in water. It then came up into the rooms the racers checked in, especially Ralph's. The movement of his bed floating woke the raccoon up, and when he looked around he was stunned. His entire hotel room had been flooded! Ralph jumped into the water, swam over to a floating chair, and used it to help him bust the door open. The door wouldn't budge, even with a few attempts to get it open. Then, he heard Estelle's voice scream out frantically from the other room, along with constant pounding on her door. She cried out, "Help! Charles! _Aide! Me laisser ici!_ Let me out of here! HELP!"

Ralph gasped in shock, before swimming over to grab a walkie-talkie on his nightstand, and shouting into it, "Charles! Wake up! Your wife's in trouble, and you've got to rescue her RIGHT NOW!"


	7. Chapter 6: Charles' Rescue

Chapter 6: Charles' Rescue

Charles woke up at hearing his wife's screams, and noticed that she was drowning. He tried to pry open the door, but it wouldn't budge. Then He got mad. He yelled, "NO ONE TRIES TO DROWN MY WIFE!" He transformed into a dragon and used his strength to bust the door down. Then he went to Estelle's room door and ripped it open, and when the water came pouring out she came out and hugged him.

"Thanks, _amour_," said Estelle. "But we need to get the others out immediately!"

"Yeah, I know, love."

Then he went to rip Ralph's door open, then the Sting's door, and everyone else's doors, as they got out. Charles' punched the two doors down and they headed out of the hotel. Charles said to Fall Apart Rabbit (the hotel manager), "Sorry about that, Fall Apart-your plumbing was drowning us."

"But my plumbing's always safe!" insisted Fall Apart.

Then Ken Came back. He said, "Charles, I think this was done by Magica and Negaduck. She's back."

"WHAT?" said Charles in shock."She's messing up my cousin's race!"

Buster added, "And if she messes it up any further, we'd be goners!"

"We must get back on the race immediately, _mes amis_," said Estelle, going over to her car. "We're not certain why Magica wants to ruin the Great Big Transcontinental Race, but it MAY have something to do with her getting back at us for what we've done to her in Atlanta. Let us continue on our way, and be sure to steer clear of any further traps she and Negaduk might set out for us."

Meanwhile, the coverage on the race continued. Sweet Polly Purebred, the reporter for the CTBS News, said, "Hi! Sweet Polly Purebred here, reporting live from Toronto. Welcome back to the continuing coverage of the 2nd Annual Great Big Transcontinental Race, which began in New York just yesterday. Here are the recent positions of the racers as of today-The Sting is still in 1st Place, Charles is in 2nd, Estelle's in 3rd, Louse in 4th, Gigi in 5th, Ralph in 6th, and the rest catching up in 7th to 100th places. The racers have just left Toronto, and they'll be soon be going for Ottawa and then heading for Montreal, the capital of the province of Quebec. Racing through Quebec is particularly lucky for Estelle, since she herself can use her native French tongue to help her get around. And another thing-this is so exciting-my niece Arlette Purebred lives in Montreal! She could certainly be of valuable use to the racers as their guide. And now..."

Suddenly, a man came in here and whispered something in her ear, which made her frown. She thanked him, before turning back to the audience and continuing worriedly, "This just in-there's some terrible news originating from Montreal. It's said that the city has unexpectedly become the site of a massive earthquake, and all the residents are in great danger. So I'm advising the racers who are heading straight for Montreal to be extra careful and avoid any hazardous areas in the city, and that way you'd be-oh, no! There's an earthquake in here, too! EVERYBODY RUN!"

Then the TV screen immediately went black...


	8. Chapter 7: The Return Of An Old Friend

Chapter 7: The Return Of An Old Friend

Charles was in the Ontario-Quebec border when he heard the news. He muttered, "Magica must be behind this..." He radioed the other racers. "Guys! Magica is making a earthquake in Montreal and New York, so we need to stop it in Montreal first."

"Gotcha," replied Ralph.

Charles drove to Montreal. While there,he heard a familiar voice shouting, "SON!" It was a muscular-looking cat running over to him. He said, "Pumdine called-a laser can stop earthquakes, and it's being fired at Montreal and New York, so it will be taken care of. Just dodge the boulders. We'll find Magica and stop her, and Darkwing Duck is helping us."

"We got the one in New York," said Ed (from "Full Metal Alchemist"). Then he and Al performed a Transmutation Circle and it stopped the earthquakes, as the Pumdine Laser blasted at the center of the earthquake in Montreal and stopped it, too.

"Dad," said Charles. "It can't be...is that really you?"

Razor replied, "Yes, it's me, son-Jake Clawson Roberts! AKA Razor."

T-Bone came by and added, "Hey, nephew! Don't forget your Uncle T-Bone aka Chance Furlong, because Rioana aka Nemesis is your cousin. And we also just found out that President Raccoon and Alex II are your cousins, too-we are so proud of them."

"Thanks, Dad and Uncle."

"So this is my father-in-law and uncle-in-law," said Estelle, gazing up at the cats. "The world-famous SWAT Kats! Bonjour. I'm Estelle LeChatte-Roberts...and I'm his wife."

"Pleased to meet ya, Estelle," replied Razor, smiling.

"Likewise."

Suddenly, hey heard a shrill cry for help. They looked up and saw a young female dog hanging on the ledge of a leaning building. She looked just like Sweet Polly Purebred, except that she had long bright blonde hair. She yelled, "_Aide! Aide! Quelqu'un aide!_ Somebody help me! I'm about to fall!"

"Hang on!" yelled Estelle. "I'll get the trampoline, so stay put!" She turned to Gigi and asked, "Where's the trampoline?"

Gigi answered quizzically, "What are you asking me for? I don't have it!"

"But I remember you saying that you had one once."

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes, you did!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Why, you..."

"_Faire votre pire, le démon!_"

Both of the women started fighting. Ralph said, "...maybe I can try rescuing her."

"Leave the heroics to me, Ralphie boy," insisted Troy. "I'll show you how it's done!" He then opened the trunk of his car, got out a rocket pack, and put it on. He flew up to where the female dog was and reached out his hand to her. He shouted in French, "_S'emparer de ma main! Vous serez sûr avec moi!_" (Translation: "Grab my hand! You'll be safe with me!")

The dog nodded, grabbed his hand, and leaped into his arms. They watched as the building collapsed, crumbling into bits and pieces. The people cheered as Troy came back down with the unconscious dog in his arms. He beamed proudly, before looking at the dog. Filled with concern, he patted her cheeks, whispering, "Are you all right, ma'am?"

All at once, the dog's eyes slowly fluttered open. She muttered, "Oh...où je suis? Where am I?" Troy stared in awe. This dog had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. He was completely mesmerized. Then the dog looked up at him and asked, "...who are you?"

"I-I'm Troy Malone, aviator supreme," replied Troy warmly. "How about you?"

"A pleasure to meet you. I'm Arlette."

Ralph chuckled and said, "Looks like you've got a new love to take the place of my wife, Troy."

Troy blushed. Indeed, he has...a wondrous beauty named Arlette Purebred.


	9. Chapter 8: Off To Manitoba

Chapter 8: Off To Manitoba

"Hey," said Charles. "Aren't you Polly Purebred's niece? We heard about you on the radio."

"Yes, I am," replied Arlette with a nod. "And I want to thank all of you for saving my life."

Louse added, "Right. Now, let's get back to the race."

"Son," said Razor. "You and Estelle must hurry up and finish the race. We'll find Magica and stop her in any way we can."

"Okay, Dad." Charles replied. And they went into their cars and drove off, zooming past the entire province of Quebec, back into Ontario, and onward towards Manitoba.

Meanwhile, in Magica's lair, the two villains heard that they were ratted out. Negaduck said, "They found out and now they're going to find us, Magica!"

"Let them try and find us," said Magica. "We'll be safe here. By the way, your arch enemy is on his way, too."

"Darkwing Duck! That buffoon! Luckily, we do have his counterpart and his family, as well as his parallel self, too."

"Sure! They will fight them! Oh, and did I mention that I have a new target in mind?"

Magica showed Negaduck a picture of Bert Jr. and Maggie, with a red circle around Maggie. She continued, "The president's daughter-in-law will be our victim-I'll use my troops to kidnap her and we'll hold her hostage. When her husband finds out she's gone, he'll contact the racers and tell them that Maggie is missing, and they'll go look for her. Then once they're all distracted, we'll swoop in and knock President Raccoon off of his seat! If my new plan works, we'll soon be on our way to being the supreme rulers of Canerica!"

She laughed evilly, before going over to show the same photo to her troops. They saluted her and started marching out of the lair. Magica declared, "Go, my troops! Go take away the poor Simpson girl! That worthless husband of hers will never know what hit him..."


	10. Chapter 9: Maggie's Missing!

Chapter 9: Maggie's Missing!

The racers arrived in Winnipeg, Manitoba. The Sting was still in 1st Place, with Ralph moving up to 2nd Place, Charles in 3rd, Estelle in 4th, and the rest from 5-100. Meanwhile, back in Washington DC, Maggie and Bert Jr. were heading to the mall, to buy things for the baby. They were in the baby store when the Evil Ultraheroes showed up-Evil Super Daisy and Evil Superior Avenger grabbed Maggie from behind and began pulling her away.

"BERT JR!" Maggie screamed.

"MAGGIE!" Bert Jr. yelled. He rushed forward and tried to save her, but Evil LuckDuck used his Dark Luck on Bert Jr., and he tripped and crashed into a rack of clothes. Then Zorori came and tried to stop them, but he too met with a similar fate. He threw a Invisible Tracking Device on Maggie's shirt as it disappeared. Evil Mickey Mouse chuckled and said, "Now, let's go! We've got her!" And then, they were gone in a flash.

Bert Jr. and Zorori went home to convey the news to President Raccoon. After hearing about it, he shouted, "WHAT!"

"Magica has got Maggie," said one of the guards. "And now she's holding her hostage."

Zorori said, "But I put a tracking device on her shirt, and it will lead us to her, wherever she may be."

"And if we and the racers decide to go look for Maggie," added Shadow Charles. "Then you'll be vulnerable for Magica to attack."

"So what are we going to do?"

Alex II replied, "We'll call our friends. On my cell phone call list is Britain's greatest secret agent-James Bond Jr., the son of James Bond. He can help us."

"Call him."

"Also, while we go look for Maggie, I called Dr. Strange and the Super Hero Squad to protect you against Magica and her troops."

Then the Superhero Squad came with Nick Fury, X-Men and Miss Marvel. Iron Man said, "Don't worry, Mr. President-the Superhero Squad is at your service."

"Magica used to be one of my favorite students," said Dr. Strange. "But it was not until the incident at the chemistry lab that she turned evil. And now here is chance to redeem myself by stopping her."

Alex II said, "Okay, search party, let's go! We'll meet James Bond Jr. at the rendezvous point in London, England." They left, and the Super Hero Squad stayed behind to protect Bert Raccoon and his family. At Magica's lair, Maggie woke up to find herself in a dark and damp dungeon. She muttered groggily, "Where...am I?"

"You're in my hideout, darling," replied Magica maliciously. "And you and your unborn kid are ready to be toast!"

Maggie then realized who that person was. She shouted angrily, "Magica! Why are you holding me hostage in here? Let me out of here right now!"

"If you do, you'll miss one of the greatest milestones of all time...the downfall of your daddy-in-law's government. And I, yours truly, will get to be a part of it all."

"You're not gonna get away with this, are you?"

"Of course, my dear. And there's NOTHING you can do about it! As you can see, I have locked you up in a security dungeon, with bars so strong even a muscle-bound man couldn't bend them apart. And, if you do manage to break free from this prison..."

She pointed to the giant laser beam in the corner of the dungeon. She continued, "...that laser beam will turn you into a pile of burnt substance. Toodaloo, Maggie-I hope your stay in this prison will be your last..." And she walked away, laughing.

Maggie sat down on the cold hard floor, wondering what to do. Then, she had an idea. She said, "I did remember the time when Bart and Lisa told me about the day they became the superheroes Stretch Dude and Clobber Girl." She pressed a button on her watch, which instantly doubled as a two-way communication wristwatch. "Calling Stretch Dude and Clobber Girl! Little sister Maggie trapped in dungeon, inside Magica's secret lair outside Los Angeles. Come and rescue me!" Suddenly, she felt a contraction and cringed at the pain of it. After that, she whispered worriedly, "...as long as it's not too late..."


	11. Chapter 10: Magica Vs The Heroes

Chapter 10: Magica Vs. The Heroes

In Washington DC, Lisa heard Maggie's voice on her wristwatch. She turned to Ace and said, "It's Maggie! She's still alive! Go tell the others-I'll reassure her that we're on our way."

Ace nodded, before picking up his cell phone and calling the others. He said, "Guys! We found Maggie in Magica's secret lair outside of LA." Then they headed to the lair, with the others following behind.

Meanwhile, on the path to the White House, Magica was marching with her troops. She laughed triumphantly and shouted, "HA-HA-HA! We are here now. My troops, get Bert Raccoon and bring him back to me, dead or alive!"

"Not so fast, Magica!" Then Dr. Strange with Superhero Squad, Darkwing Duck and X-Men showed up. Magica growled, "Dr. Strange...my ex-teacher...you always get in my way. Well, no matter what, I can kill two Birds with one stone, and you'll be dead along with Bert Racooon! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

"SUPERHERO SQUAD, HERO UP!" Iron Man yelled.

The Superhero Squad did their poses, as the music from the show played in the background. Then the Hulk fought Persociated Darkwing Duck and his Dino Pets as he beat them up. He roared, "Hulk smash puny dinosaurs!"

"Hold them off for me," Magica said to her troops. "I'll get President Raccoon myself!" Using her levitation powers, she floated over the barbed wire enclosing the lawn and ran towards the White House. Blaze and Minora peered through the window and spotted her. Minora shouted, "Bert! Magica's coming!"

"Not on my watch!" replied Bert bravely. Speaking through his walkie-talkie, he cried, "Rocky! The witch is coming to roost!"

On the roof, Rocky saw Magica through his binoculars. He answered, "Gotcha, Dad...Sidney, fire one!"

Sidney nodded and placed a flaming pinecone inside a cannon, before going behind to shoot it at Magica. The duck witch dodged the pinecone, shouting, "Ha! Is that the best you can do!"

Angered, the two raccoons fired more flaming pinecones at her. Bert commanded, "Keep throwing them at her for as long as you can, boys! I-I'll think of something!"

Rocky and Sidney replied, "Yes, Dad!"

While all this was happening, the racing continued into Calgary, Alberta, and while there they stopped for a bite to eat. Just as Ralph was about to take a bite out of his pancakes, Bert Jr. bust in. Startled, Ralph said, "Bert Jr.? W-what are you doing...?"

"My wife's been kidnapped," answered Bert Jr. "Lisa called me to say she's in Magica's secret lair outside Los Angeles. I'm going there to join them in the rescue mission."

Estelle said, "But aren't you a little uncomfortable about leaving your children at home while you're gone?"

"No worries. I've got them with me in my Hover Car."

He pointed to the Hover Car outside, with Percy, Abrielle, and Goldilocks in it. Speed Racer nodded and said, "We MAY help you for a change, but we've got a race to finish. How are we going to join in the rescue mission without interrupting the competiion?"

"I know a shortcut that can take us straight to Los Angeles. It's pretty long, but it's the only way through. Be forewarned, though-in the deep forests between the borders of Manitoba and Montana lies a wide stretch of grizzly bear country. The bears who live there have a tendency to rip the flesh off of your body in one fell swoop. It almost happened to my daughter when I saved her...make sure you don't let the same thing happen to you."

The racers stared at her. They said nothing, with Eek quaking fearfully at the thought of grizzly bears attacking him. Then Troy stood up boldly and said, "I'm not afraid of those bears, and I'll bet the rest of us aren't. Danger or no danger, we'll still stick by you."

Ralph looked at Troy. "I've never seen you make a bold declaration like that, Troy."

"Ever since I've met my fair Arlette, I had a change of heart. Instead of focusing on my own heroics, I'm now concerned about the safety of others-including yours. From now on, should any of you fall into whatever traps Magica or Negaduck may have set upon their path, I'll come running. So...do we have a deal?"

Gazing down at Troy's outstretched paw, Ralph was doubtful. But, after thinking it over, he finally smiled, took the paw, and shook it. He said, "Deal."

"Good," Bert Jr. added. "Now let's go, before it's too late."

In Los Angeles, the Rescue Squad arrived at Magica's hideout. James Bond Jr. cracked open the lock, and once they were inside they came face-to-face with her Shadow Pokemon. Zorori said, "It's the Shadow Pokemon!"

"And watch out for their bites, too," added Ace. "Just one bite, and then you become a Shadow Toon or Pokemon under Magica's spell. She left them here for a reason, to guard her place."

Lisa said, "I have a plan that can actually work. I'll transform into my old superhero persona and try to distract the Shadow Pokemon somehow. And while I'm doing that, you and the entire search party enter the dungeon and break Maggie out of there."

"Your plan sounds good to me, love. How do you know about this?"

Lisa grinned, before ripping her clothes off to reveal her Clobber Girl costume. She answered, "Why do you think I still wear this costume for many years? Now...let's do this!"


	12. Chapter 11: The Battle Intensifies

Chapter 11: The Battle Intensifies

In Washington DC, Rocky and Sidney were still helping their father defend the White House frm Magica. After being pelted with pinecones countless times, she growled angrily, "GRRR! You two pesky raccoons are an annoying bunch! I'll get you two out of my way yet!" Then she began to cast a spell.

Let the spell be strong and true  
Turn those boys into living statues!

Almost instantly, Rocky and Sidney suddenly stopped. They were unable to move. Magica laughed, before declaring, "NOW, TIME TO GET BERT!"

Blaze watched the whole thing from inside. She said to Bert, "Magica got past them, and now she's coming here!"

"Oh, no, this is not good," Bert muttered.

Then Alex II disappeared as Magica was inside the Oval Office. She shouted, "HA-HA-HA-HA! I got you now, Bert Raccoon! You will DIE!"

"I think you need to think otherwise..."

A bunny foot hit Magica in the face and she was sent down into the ground. When she got back up, she looked up to see her attacker. There were seven animals in front of her-the first one was a female rabbit wearing a black suit, hat, mask and was wearing her bow, the second one a male mouse with a sparking personality, the third one a male bear with sharp claws, the fourth one a female wolf who is a magic user, the fifth one a male deer with a Sies, the sixth one a male bat with a Laser Saber, and the last one a male gray squrrial with two Laser Swords. All of them wore black suits, capes, masks, and hats. Magica demanded, "Who are you?"

The male grey squirrel said, "We are the Secret Order of Society created by the government, and we stop anyone who dares to attack the president. Since you are a strorger threat to hm and his country, we'll have to deal with you."

"So, you seven will stop me!"

She blasted at Bert, but the female wolf named Sarah used her magic spell to block Magica's incantation. Sarah said boldly, "I am a magic user, so you're going to be stopped!"

"GRRRRR! You will die!" Magica shouted as she continued fighting them. "You will ALL die!"

Bert peered out from his desk to see the male gray squirrel. He remebered who he is, but he decided not to say anything and watched the battle in silence. He thought, "Maybe Alex II should explain how the Secret Order of Society was created after the battle is over..."

In Bear Country, between the borders of Alberta and Montana, the racers followed Bert Jr.'s car along the road. Charles' car went into Force Field Mode, as KITT (Knight Rider 2010 Version) gave him an update about what's going on.

"I detected a lot of bears coming this way," KITT said.

Charles replied, "Right...guys, we need to get ready-they're on the way."

Estelle nodded and replied, "Right, love." Suddenly, she looked out the window and saw a ferocious grizzly bear charging towards her. Her eyes widening in fear, she shouted, "_Un ours! Un ours!_ It's coming for me!"

Charles rushed in and used his car to ram the bear back off the road. Then, more grizzly bears came and attacked all of the racers' cars. Ralph yelled, "You warned us about the bears in advance. What do we do with them?"

Suddenly, Goldilocks had an inspiration. She reached down into the backseat and came out with a Horn-Blower. She shouted, "Everybody close your ears!"

They did so. She immediately pressed the button on the Horn-Blower to make a loud, deafening noise. The grizzly bears roared in fright and backed away from the cars. Thy ran awy back into the forest, leaving behind...three familiar-looking bears. Papa Bear, Mama Bear, and Baby Bear. Papa Bear screamed, "AAAAAGH! Stop! No more! No more! We give up!"

Goldilocks stopped what she was doing and froze in fear at the sight of the bears. She whispered, "Daddy...it's them again..."

"I'll handle this," replied Bert Jr. He got out of his car and walked towards the bears. Cracking his knuckles, he snarled, "You creeps hankering for some more serious butt-kicking?"

"I said we give up!" pleaded Papa Bear. "Please, don't hurt us! PLEASE!"

"...all right. I'll spare you, as long as you're willing to apologize for your actions towards my daughter. Back at the fairy tale world a year ago, you attempted to maul her to death...a barbaric act deemed unforgivable."

Mama Bear said, "But it was because she invaded our home without permission. We naturally don't take kindly to humans like her, but...yes, yes, we're _very _willing to apologize."

Bert Jr. looked at them for some time, before turning to the racers and saying, "You sure you won't mind staying here with me for a couple of minutes? I need to have a talk with this little family..."

"Yes, Bert Jr.," said Estelle with a nod.

In Magica's lair, Ace and Lisa led the Shadow Pokemon away. They entered the dungeon, but most of the Shadow Pokemon-even Shadow Mewtwo-knew about the diversion and an ambush coming up. James Bond Jr. said, "Be on your guard-I think some more are in here, too."

Just then, a Shadow Pokemon jumped behind them. It was Shadow Mewtwo. He said, "That diversion trick won't work on me!"

"Pikachu!" shouted Ash. "Volt Tackle!"

"Right, Ash," replied Pikachu. With that, he tackled Shadow Charmander. Zorori tried to defend himself from the Shadow Pokemon, but a Shadow Lucario came and bit Zorori on his tail! He yelled in pain, then instantly his eyes turn red, his body went to Shadow Gray, his teeth grew into fangs, and he was growling. He howled, before shouting, "It's time to become one of us by Magica De Spell HA-HA-HA-HA!"

Lucario came and kicked the Shadow Lucario hard and used the Aura Spears on the Shadow Lucario. Ace said, "Zorori got bit! Now that's not good..."

Then, they heard Maggie's voice from behind one of the prison bars. She called out weakly, "Guys...guys...I'm over...here..."

Lisa ran over to Maggie's cell. She asked, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," replied Maggie. "Except for one thing...the contractions are getting harder and faster...I think I'm going into labor..." Lisa gasped in shock. She yelled to Ace and the others, "I'll break Maggie out of this cell and take her to the hospital right away. I'll be back!" She pulled the bars apart and carefully helped Maggie out of there, before flying out the window with her. Ace muttered, "I hope she does come back. We're already getting creamed..."


	13. Chapter 12: The Sting's True Identity

Chapter 12: The Sting's True Identity

Magica blasted at the Gray Squirrel, but the Gray Squirrel blocked the attack with his Twin Swords, and Sarah blasted her again while Magica used her shield. She said, "HA! You can do better than that!" Just as she said that, Sparky came behind her and shocked her back, making her scream in pain.

"And you should watch your back!" he said.

Then Negaduck and most of the Darkwings got in there, too-all of them were mind-controlled. Negaduck said, "Now, we even things up."

As the fighting continued, Bert's cell phone rang. He answered it, saying, "Um, h-hello?"

"It's me, Bert!" said Maggie on the other end. "I'm in California. Maggie's in labor, and I want you to meet me at the hospital in Los Angeles!"

"Okay, we'll be there!"

He hung up and said to his family members, "C'mon, you guys! We'd better get to LA fast!"

"You're not getting away from us this time!" Magica declared.

Bert frowned. Then, he yelled boldly, "If you want to catch us, Magica, you'll have to go after us! Quick, teleport us to Los Angeles!"

Sarah nodded and used her magic powers to transport Bert and his family to Los Angeles. They faded out of sight before Magica could even get to them. She growled angrily and shouted, "AAAAAAARRRRRRGH! THEY GOT AWAY! Negaduck, we must follow the presidential family to Los Angeles at once-and this time, I won't be eluded!"

Back in the forest, Charles and the others were listening to Bert Jr. talking to the three bears. Finally, he concluded, "...and furthermore, you MUST promise to never attack any human being you see. If you manage to followmy rules perfectly, then we might be able to get along just fine. Understand?"

The bears looked at each other, before turning back to Bert Jr. Papa Bear replied "We got it."

Suddenly, The Sting came forward. Bert Jr. asked, "Now what?"

"I think the Sting wants to tell us something," said Charles. "He can't speak, but his actions will do the speaking for him."

The Sting went over to the table where Bert Jr. and the bears were sitting. He took out a piece of paper, started writing on it, and gave it to Ralph for him to read. The inscription said:

_Forgive me for interrupting the peace treaty, but I have a dreadful confession that I must make at this time before we finish the race. You may not like it...however, it seems I have no choice but to quit this competition. I have been the star of the British Racing League for many years, and having witnessed the trouble you fellows have been in I realized that being useful to others is more important than racing. And there's more-I have another confession to make, too. Do you remember Snooper, the private-eye cat you've always been friends with? Well...I'm his son._

The racers all stared in shock at The Sting, who then proceeded to slowly take his helmet off. What they saw next really bowled them over. The Sting was Snooper's son-he even looked like him! Eek muttered, "A-are you kiddin'? Are you really sure you're Super Snooper's son?"

The Sting nodded, before writing again.

_It is true. My real name is Edward MacPherson. I'm the only son of an acountant from Dover-I never knew who my biological father was until now. My mother died when I was six years old...and I ended up being raised by my grandparents. As a kitten, I had been ridiculed very much because of my green fur, so when I came of age I became a world-reowned racer, not only to gain fame and fortune but to also gain recognition...I figured that if I won the Great Big Transcontinental Race, nobody would make fun of me any more._

"So, we've noticed," said Gigi. "But, how did you come to be called the 'Speechless Dynamo', anyway?"

The Sting wrote again.

_I lost my vocal cords in an accident when I was 13. I haven't been able to say a word ever since._

"Oh..."

Suddenly, a bright golden light shone on the racers, and Nose Marie materialized in front of them. She asked, "How's the race going, sugar?"

"It's still going," replied Bert Jr. "What's the news?"

"Maggie's having the baby in Los Angeles-her sister Lisa had already broken her out of Magica's lair, and she's at the hospital waiting for you."

"...oh, no...she's in labor! What am I going to do?"

"Relax, there's nothing to worry about. I can transport all of ya'll to Los Angeles myself. Hang on to your hats, everybody!"

In a flash of light, the racers and the bears were all gone. Meanwhile, the search-and-rescue team were still fighting off the Shadow Pokemon. Ace said, I think we need to find the antedote for the Shadow bites."

"I think I know how to cure them," said Tails. But then, Shadow Zorori bit his tail, and Tails screamed while turning into a Shadow Tails with red eyes, fangs, and claws. "HA-HA-HA-HA! I'LL NEVER TELL YOU THE CURE FOR SHADOW BITES! LONG LIVE MAGICA DE SPELL!"

"Oh, man," muttered Ace. "I hope Lisa hurries back in time."

Just as the Shadow Pokemon had started to corner the team, Nose Marie reappeared with the racers. Stretching out her arm, she chanted:

_In the name of all that's good and pure_  
_Victims of Shadow bites I must cure!_

Seconds later, the Shadow Pokemon, Shadow Tails, and Shadow Zorori roared in pain as a bright golden aura surrounded them. Soon, they were all turned to normal. James Bond Jr. gave her a thumbs-up and said, "Nice work, Nose Marie!"

"Thanks," replied Nose Marie. "But we must get to the hospital immediately! Magica and Negaduck have chosen to follow the presidential family to their hiding spot. If we're not too late, we might be able to stop them in time."

They all nodded, before following Nose Marie (who turned into a ball of light) out of the lair.


	14. Chapter 13: The Final Battle

Chapter 13: The Final Battle

They arrived at the Neo-Los Angeles Medical Center. Some were outside of the hospital, as Bert and his family were inside the Labor/Delivery Room with Maggie. Just then, Magica, Negaduck, and the mind-controlled Darkwing Duck clones also showed up. Magica cackled with glee and shouted, "Aha! I finally got them!"

"Think again, Magica!"

Then she saw the Secret Order of Society, most of the racers, and the Superhero Squad. Ralph shouted boldly, "Your days of bringing wrath and destruction are over!"

"GRRRR!" growled Negaduck. "YOU'LL NEVER BE IN OUR WAY ! How did you buffoons get here?"

"I brought them here, for a reason," replied Nose Marie. "To teach you a lesson for messing up my daddy-in-law's race!"

Suddenly, a large cloud of smoke appeared. Someone else was not happy with the evil plan. The voice from the cloud said, "I am the terror that flaps in the night, I am the guard dog that clamps onto your ankles as you try to get away with the family jewels, I am..."

"The _real _Darkwing Duck!" exclaimed Magica, gasping in horror.

"That's right! I heard you're trying to ruin my reputation. Ad Negaduck, I'm going to kick your butt for messing with my image!"

"Troops," growled Negduck. "GET THOSE FOOLS!"

Darkwarrior Duck started attacking The Hulk. He boasted, "LET'S SEE WHO IS THE STRONGEST ONE NOW!" Then, Fairy Darkwing Duck blasted his magic wand at Rocky and turned him into a female raccoon. Rocky muttered (in his female voice), "What the...?"

Fairy Darkwing Duck laughed evilly, but Bright Eyes tackled him and pinned him down. She growled angrily, "You'd better turn my husband back to normal, or I'll rip your feathers off one by one!" The clone screamed, before quickly changing Rocky back to his normal self.

"Thanks, babe!" said Rocky.

Bright Eyes replied proudly, "You're welcome."

The battle raged on. Finally, the clones were defeated, and Magica and Negaduck were the last ones standing. Magica declared, "I'm not finished with you yet! Someday we'll get our revenge!" They ran off. Bert called out after them, "Look outside, if you dare! We've got a surprise waiting for you!"

Magica and Negaduck ran outside the hospital, only to encounter hordes of police officers and the Sole Reaper Society. Frightened, they feebly raised their hands up. Negaduck grumbled, "We're busted..."

Back inside the hospital, it was time for Maggie to give birth. While the delivery was going on, Ralph turned to Charles and said, "Charles...the Great Big Transcontinental Race is almost over, and I've already won it once a long time ago. So...I'd like you to win it for me."

"Are you sure?" asked Charles.

"Of course, I am. We've been through a whole lot during the contest. But now that it's coming to an end, I want you to take First Place as the new winner of the race. After all...you deserved it."

"Thanks, Ralph...thanks for everything."

Suddenly, they heard a sharp wail and they turned around to see the doctor holding up a newborn raccoon. He announced happily, "Congrats! It's a girl!"

"Wow," chuckled Bert Jr., as he watched Maggie take the baby and cuddle it. "It looks like I have more girls in my family than boys."

Maggie smiled sweetly, before looking at her old pacifier. Smiling, she grabbed it and offered it to the baby. She whispered, "Here you go, sweetheart..." The baby looked at the pacifier for a while, then she took it and put it in her mouth, sucking on it gratefully. Bert chuckled and said, "Heh, we should all call her 'Maggie Jr.', because she reminds us of you so much!"

"Well, that's what I get for being the baby of the family," replied Maggie, and they all laughed lightheartedly.


	15. Chapter 14: And The Winner Is

Chapter 14: And The Winner Is...

When the Great Big Transcontinental Race was resumed, Charles won the race. He came in 1st Place, while Ralph came in 2nd Place, Estelle came in 3rd, Troy came in 4th, Louis came in 5th and Gigi came in 6th. Estelle was satisfied that she was in 3rd place and she had finally achieved her girlhood dream of beating her rival. Gigi, though upset, accpeted this, as did Louis with Charles and Troy with Ralph. The three heroes and rivals all became very close friends, promising to help each other in good times and bad.

At the awards ceremony, Bert happily gave his cousin Charles the Gold Star, while Bunnie, Estelle, Eric, and the twins watched with pride. Bunni and Estelle both hugged and kissed him-they were proud to hve married such a brave, smart, and heroic husband. They celebrated the occasion by throwing a party at the White House, and all of Charles' fans were invited.

Also there at the party were King Scott Armington III and Queen Wendy Koopa of Panama (now owned by Canerica) They brought with them their kids, along with their new baby, a Koopa/Human/Rabbit Hybrid named Scott VI. Scott Armington II, Petunia, Scott Armington I, Bimbette Skunk, King Bowser Koopa and Ms. Koopa were also there, not only to pay a visit to President Raccoon, but also to see Bert Jr. and Maggie's new daughter. Watching Bert Jr. make funny faces for Maggie Jr., King Bowser said, "She's very beautiful, President Raccoon. I'll bet her daddy's really proud."

"Yep," replied Bert. "Now that I have eight grandkids in my house, it just couldn't get any better than this!"

Ms. Koopa said, "And now tht Negaduck and Magica are finally caught, what will happen to them?"

"We got that covered. They were tried, found guilty, and put in the slammer for 115 years. They're now in the prison on New Alcatraz Island near San Franciso. I doubt they'll be causing any more trouble on this country, and Sarah made sure of that by stripping Magica of her evil magical powers."

King Bowser laughed. "That's great to hear! But do you want to know what could even be more exciting?"

"...what?"

"Ever since I got rid of my evil ways, I had a desire to be on the good side. For that reason, I want to make a personal offer, one that I know will benefit your family and that of mine. If one of your sons marries one of my daughters, or in the same fashion one of your daughters marries one of my sons, both our families will be joined together. So, what do you think of the idea? Do you like it?"

Bert thought for a while. What a very smart idea it is! He was part of the Roberts-Raccoon-Armington Family, and if he accepts Bowser's offer, it might as well soon become the Roberts-Raccoon-Armington-Koopa Family. Bert smiled and answered, "Sure. Why not? I have plenty of children to make in-laws of."

"Then we have a deal!" said King Bowser. Both the Koopa and the raccoon shook hands-it was to be the biggest deal of a lifetime.


	16. Chapter 15: Six Months Later

Chapter 15: Six Months Later

At the North Pole, Santa was getting ready for Christmas, when he heard a knock on the door. He called out o one of his elves, "Smith! Answer the door, I'm busy."

"Okay, Boss," replied Smith. The little elf went to open the door, but when he looked outside a black squirrel's hand with black gloves grabbed him and a Dark Aura went over him. Smith screamed in terror.

"SMITH!" shouted Santa, hearing the commotion. He ran over to Smith and he becam astonished to see a black squirrel with a spider web on his left eye, and he was smiling evilly. "W-who are you?"

"I am Alexander Armington IV," said the squirrel. "Now, you'll become my minion of Darkness, Santa! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" He grabbed Santa's hands, as he screamed while a Dark Aura covered him. Once it was over, he was dark. Satisfied with this tak, Alex IV grinned. "Now, that was complete..."

Then, Rudolph came running towards him with Zoey, and also Blitzen and Dasher. Rudolph shouted, "Let Santa go, you big meanie!"

Alex IV just smirked and put his hands on Rudolph's face. The Dark Aura glowed around him as he screamed. The evil squirrel said, "Rudolph, you will become my second-in-command. I am giving a gift to you-your nose can beam a dark beam, turning anyone to Dark, so try it out." He let Rudloph go, andthe reindeer now sported red eyes and a dark glowing nose.

"Rudolph!" Zoey shouted fearfully.

"Let my son go!" growled Blitzen.

"NO! Now Rudolph!"

"Yes, Master," intoned Rudolph. He fired his dark beam at them and they all became dark.

"We are at your command." Zoey, Blitzen and Dasher intoned.

"Good," said Alex IV. "Now, go turn anyone else dark in this place."

"Yes, Master."

Then they went to turn the other reindeer, elves, polar bears, and anyone to Dark, while Giselle, Rhonda and Britney Swan came in with him. Alex IV said, "Very good, my apprentices. Your Dark Magic that I give you wll prove very useful once we start going after the good guys."

Him, who was also with them, said, "There is the Dark Chemical Z I'll give you and the three swan girls, and with these we will ruin Chirstmas forever! But first, we must turn this place into my Fortress of Darkness, and spread the darkness to the entire world and galaxy."

"That's right," added Giselle. "Call us the Dark Ballarina Swans! We will slash anyone who tries to mess with our love and you, master."

"That's good! Now you know why you want to ruin Chirstmas, Dark Alex IV."

Alex IV turned to him and gave him an ominous glare. He mururred, "Because my parents abandoned me..."

THE END!


End file.
